dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Black (The 2nd Existential Seed)
Warnings Goku Black (Fanon) was made byThe 2nd Existential Seed / Minus the Child of Omnipotence. Please do not edit without my consent, please. Please comment down below, and enjoy ^^ Quotes " How pathetic, Beerus . Quite honestly I expected so much out of you. " - Goku Black taunting Beerus as Beerus laid there, unable to get up." Power doesn't come without a certain price you are willing to pay " Goku Black remembering how and why he accepted the Demon God's powers." Now that i think about it... I am almost like you 'now, in a sense. " - Goku now knowing the parallels between them now." I am THE Evil God now... not a Demon God. There is a difference, 'Demigra, that you will soon find out... " - Black getting ready to show Demigra the difference in power." You used to be so dangerous...now your less threatening than a piece of gum on my shoe.."" It's... You... we aren't on the same side anymore. " - Goku Black talking to one of his former comrades" Let us fight once again...Vegeta... " Goku said, a sadistic smile eminent on his face as he went into his batling stance ." Looks like our roles...have been reversed...Vegeta.. " Goku said, chuckling to himself. Summary http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-47-208.jpg" That was...easy . " Goku Black looking down at the corpses of Golden Frieza, SSB Goku, SSB Vegeta , Champa, Vados , Beerus, Whis " This is an variation of Goku Black from an Alternate Fanon Multiverse . His arc in DBZ X MLP takes 17 years after the Universe 6 Arc . He changed due to his opinion on life changing after Beerus casually remade everything using Super Shenron. After training for 17 years after, never being seen again, he found a darker god power that allowed him so much more power than ever. Think of an Combination between God Ki, Legendary Saiyan Ki, Maiokishin Ki. He essentially has the Essence of the Anti-God of DBZ X MLP , which powered up his base form to an unimaginable degree. He is currently the strongest DBZ X MLP Character to date, and was only defeated when he was sealed by Zeno, but keep in mind he did all of this carnage while in BASE form, and NEVER used his Saiyan Transformations, which go all the way to SSBKKx10 ( Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X 10 ). He gained this Evil God power to protec this friends, but it slowly but surely warped his own mind in the proccess, but somehow still on rare occassions takes on the role of the hero. He is now currently Appearance http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gokublack.jpg" It is quite something... how much power a Saiyan can acheive..." Goku Black's physical appearance is almost identical to Goku's, but with the main differences being his somewhat skinnier physique, tanner skin and sterner eyes. His gi consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long-sleeved black undershirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He also wears a golden earring on his left ear with a green orb on the end; similar to the earrings worn by Demigra. Personality *'Sadistic' *'Calm' *'Fun-Loving' *'Quick-Thinker '( Especially in battle. ) *'Bloodthirsty' *'Silent '( Most of the time , unles when he truly wants to . He usually doesn't fight, unless either provoked or wanting to test someones strength. Unlike other villians, he WILL NOT kill if he has nothing to gain, or if it's meaningless, as he still hassome of Goku's personality ) *'Serious' *'Taunting' *'Intimidating '( Despite his somewhat skinny appearance compared to Goku ) *'Stubborn' *'Manipulative' Statistics Height: 5"9 Weight: 170 pounds ( Lost a few pounds ) Eye color: Black Hair color: Black Status: Alive ; Currently Sealed Affiliation: Evil ( Anti-Hero ) Previous Affiliation: Good 'Power' From what Goku Black has shown during his initial appearance, he is by far one of the more powerful fighters out there. Feats & Overall Power *Can defeat Beerus , Champa , Whis, & Vados ''', each with an combination of kiai's and light punches, all while never leaving his base form *Can physically destroy '''space-time '''with mere punches *Can destroy 6 universes casually at Base''' *Knocked out Super Saiyan Blue Goku with a simple punch to the jaw, even while boosted to Kaio-Ken x 10 *Traveled Universes in Seconds, making him Massively Faster than Light in terms of traveling speed. *Outmanuevered Whis and Vados simultaneously, making him also Massively Faster than Light in terms of reaction *Outsped a blast point blank from Beerus, Whis, Vados, and Champa all simultaneously. *Obtained a special rings,s imilar to the potara rings, but they boost his power x10 *Defeated an Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4, also WITHOUT leaving Base Form *Has an Base God Ki stat of 100. Techniques *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast] – The most basic form of energy wave. *Invisible Eye Blast – Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. The second was during the battle against Omega Shenron, when Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta used it to knock Omega Shenron several feet back. It is likely that this move is rather weak, as even as a Super Saiyan 4, after fusing with Vegeta, it did Goku using a Kamehameha. nothing but stagger Omega, justifying why he did not use it in any other battles. *Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *''Kamehameha'' – Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented byMaster Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, such as the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha Super Kamehameha], Instant''Kamehameha'' and 10x''Kamehameha''. *Super Energy Wave Volley – Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *Spirit Bomb – Goku conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending on the amount of harnessed ki ''energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such asVegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles,Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength inDragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. *After Image Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *Hasshu-ken'' – A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper – An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *Mad Dog Fist – This attack is used by Goku who acts like a dog, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. He then jumps behind and kicks his surprised opponent. *''Saru-ken'' (Crazy Monkey Technique) – This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. *Full Nelson – Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. *Instant Transmission – Also called Instaneous transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. *Kaio-ken – Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku doesn't use it much after becoming Super Saiyan, so it is unknown if he can currently increase it more. However, Goku has combined Kaio-ken''with his Super Saiyan transformation on one occasion. This was done in his fight against Pikkon. *Taiyo-ken- a move Goku learns from Ten, allowing Goku to light up using his chi. *Tail - Helicopter Technique – Used only once, (in Goku's fight against Jackie Chun) the user swings his tail in a circle fast enough to hover and fly freely. Other appearing techniquesEdit *Blast Fist – Goku delivers a powerful uppercut, causing explosions in its path. This technique is used in ''Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Dragonthrow' – Goku's signature throw move named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and seen in many games afterwards as his throw move. He also uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail. Also named Dinosaur Throw as Vegito if Goku has the Potara item in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *Zanku Fist – Goku delivers a powerful physical rush and hit combination, seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai''andDragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *Dragon Fist – Goku delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them. This technique was first used in ''Wrath of the Dragon, and is the only one of Goku's abilities that he invented entirely on his own. *Warp Kamehameha – A combination of the Instant Transmission and the powerful Kamehameha. This technique was used by Super Saiyan Goku in his fight against Cell, and is also usable by Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *Fusion Dance – The two users, when sharing the same power level, perform a simultaneous and parallel dance, ending with the contact of the users' index fingers, fusing them for half an hour. Should the dance fail, the users take on a disfigured form with low physical and ki abilities. Goku performs this technique three times with Vegeta. Twice in the Fusion Reborn and in Dragon Ball GT while in their normal and Super Saiyan 4 forms. *Kaioken Finish – A rush attack used in his base form. Used to cripple Nappa in the Saiyan Saga, also used in''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast.'' *Kaio-ken Attack – A rush attack used in his base form, Used in the battle against Vegeta, also used in''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast''. *Meteor Blast – A rush attack used by Super Saiyan 2 Goku against Kid Buu in the anime, as well as in''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast''. *Meteor Combination – Goku delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as Goku jumps into the air where he blasts the enemy with a Kamehameha. This technique is used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and during the fight with Piccolo. *Spirit Shot – Goku discharges a powerful burst of ki around his body. This technique is used in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) Budokai''video game series]. *Telepathy – A technique that Goku taught himself. *Telekinesis – He uses this while in a hospital to take water out of a glass until Chi-Chi interrupts his concentration. *Energy Barrier – Goku used this technique in ''The Tree of Might. *Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Through this, Goku copied the Kamehameha and King Chappa's Hasshu-ken technique. *Meteor Impact – An attack that Goku used against Kid Buu. 'Transformations'Edit *Great Ape – Like all other Saiyans, Goku is able to transform into a Great Ape if he has a tail, when he looks at the full moon. *False Super Saiyan – A Saiyan transformation used in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Goku's pupils disappear, his hair has a red tint and raises up, he acquires a yellow aura, and he gains a massive power increase, along with a bleak, angry expression. *Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation, achieved by Goku after witnessing Frieza murder his best friend Krillin. *Ascended Super Saiyan – The half-point between Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, first achieved in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Did not use because of obvious weaknesses. *Ultra Super Saiyan – The Ascended Super Saiyan transformation exceeding even further. Did not use because of obvious weaknesses. *Full-Power Super Saiyan – The mastery over the core Super Saiyan itself. Achieved in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, used in the battle with Cell. *Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation, first achieved by Gohan in his battle against perfect Cell *Super Saiyan 3 – The next transformation, first achieved in Other World. *'Super Saiyan God' - The transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3. This transformation can be reached when the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans join together. *'Saiyan Beyond God' Super Saiyan - A base form that essentially gains a portion of the power of God *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan - A mode whihch harnesses the true power of the super saiyan god transformation, and surpasses it . Category:Male Characters Category:Legendary Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Minus the Child of Omnipotence Category:Godlike Category:Gods Category:Characters with ki Category:God Ki User Category:Sealed Characters Category:Characters Category:Alternate Universe Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Martial Artists Category:Main Villains Category:Main Character(s) Category:Potara Earring Category:Pure heart Category:Revived Character Category:Demons Category:Gods